Talk:Pirates
Not all of the information on this page is correct. * Pirates may seem to spawn usually during foggy or rainy weather, but that's probably only because it's rainy or foggy often on the ferry. I've seen pirates plenty of times on clear, sunny days. I've heard plenty of rumors that pirates only spawn when it's rainy, or foggy, or at night, or only come up on the right side of the ferry. None are true. ** The only way to tell whether or not pirates are going to attack the ferry you're on seems to be when the ferry is loading: if your chat log loads long before your graphics do, then pirates will attack. If your chat log and the ferry all load at the same time, then pirates will not attack. I only somewhat recently heard of this, and I was skeptical at first, but it seems to be true. Verification from others would be appreciated. ***In all instances of the chat log loading before the graphics with me, the Pirates always attacked, and vice versa. Possible coincidence, but after months on the ferry without an exception it's unlikely.--Seraphimhunter 23:13, 3 February 2007 (EST) ****After 50h of camp for Blackbeard on the same way (Mhaura>selbina), i can confirm that you can tell if pirates are going to attack as soon as you zone : Black screen is longer and you can check the doors directly after the end of the black screen. It was the same every time i had attack. * Pirates do not link. They sound and blood aggro like other undead do, but they do not link. --Lunarcurtain 23:45, 5 January 2007 (EST) *This page claims that killing Pirates lowers Norg fame, however in the three years I have been playing (having Rank 5 Norg fame since the end of my first) I have fought Pirates countless times, and I've never seen my fame level drop, how was this information verified?--Seraphimhunter 23:13, 3 February 2007 (EST) * You can correct the page then or add the verification tags. I know that there are actually 4 zones for the Mhaura-Selbina Ferry: 2 going each way, 1 in each set has the pirates, the other has no pirates. And the NM (Sea Horror) pops on the non-pirate ride. The Near East ferries are structured similarly, except with 1 NM only spawning in 1 direction and another NM only spawning in the opposite direction. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 01:19, 4 February 2007 (EST) verification tag is: * Isn't that droprate thingy harder to keep right as monsterdrops are? More then one user could report a ride without pirates, less with pirates. Normally it would weight out each other, but this more depends on a) users on a ferry and b) if those are reporting. Or does even this weight out ? I fear not. --Tidu 12:23, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * The more reports come in, the less it matters. It is only supposed to be an estimate anyway. But think about the likeliness of 2 people riding on the same boat reporting here, across all servers. Even if there are some duplicates, on the long run to have a feeling on the pop rate it will not matter.--Gisselle 19:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * I've only camped it a couple times, but I safely say the music will play 2 full cycles before it fades out. Then like previously stated, pirates attack will follow shortly there after.--Sphynxer 18:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC)